nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thargbella Coalfire
Thargbella Coalfire is a female dwarf cleric of Moradin in the Emeron campaign. Summary Mother Thargbella is the cleric of Moradin in the town of Hardale. She volunteered to fight in the Battle of Hardale, leading a force of dwarven citizens who volunteered to fight. Background Thargbella Coalfire is a cleric of Moradin who achieved the rank of Mother and was assigned to the temple in Hardale in 1159. In that role she tended to the religious dwarven individuals in Hardale, though never turned away other races either. She is considered well respected in both the church hierarchy and among the citizens of Hardale (both human and dwarven.) She often worked closely with the dwarven ambassador, Throt Goldaxe, and maintained good working relationships with Mayor Morda Amburgeor and Brother Larad Omanna, the local cleric of Akana. History When tensions started in Hardale between humans and dwarves in the summer of 1159 amid questions on if the dwarves would help fight an invading force of undead, Mother Thargbella counseled patience and understanding to her followers. She was present in Hardale when Mayor Morda Amburgeor was murdered on the 12th of Dragon, 1159. When the Joined of Vesper attempted to smooth the tensions between the dwarves and the humans of the town over the mayor's murder they called upon her to use her divine magic to discern lies from truth. Unfortunately she had not prepared the needed spells that day. Thankfully Brother Larad Omanna had and was able to use them to discover that the murder was Yunalin Slatebelt, the mayor's friend. To everyone's horror, however, when Yunalin was killed by the angry crowd she reverted to a strange spider like creature. The Battle of Hardale See also: Battle of Hardale Mother Thargbella participated in the Battle of Hardale, expending a prodigious amount of the coffers of the church to prepare healing potions and magical boons for the people of the town. During the battle itself she led the 200 dwarven citizens that volunteered to remain in Hardale and fight the undead. The dwarven forces would prove critical to the fighting. In a daring pre-dawn raid Ambassador Throt Goldaxe and Mother Thargbella led their forces out of the Mountain Gate to take out a force of 100 Galmarian footmen guarding the mountain path into the Dwarven Mountains. They caught the Galmarians by surprise, demolishing the force. The dwarves then marched west to link up with the Lurinlund Soldiers and Cavalry under the command of Delilah Farmeski and Beybulat Tasho, respectively, they took part in taking out the force of Galmarians on the west wall under Soldrol the Heartbreaker as well. With casualties still very light from the two conflicts Mother Thargbella and Throt led the dwarves back into the city to strike the skeleton army under General Lizmont that had breached the Trade Gate and flooded into the city. They proved instrumental in destroying the skeleton army, as it had been making short work of the conscripted force of elderly and children they had been fighting. Finally, once the skeletons were destroyed the dwarven forces marched out the breach that had been created in the east wall, to assist the heavily weakened Fulton and Lurinlund Forces, proving the final step to securing the destruction of the zombie army directly under Mingolf the Soulcrusher and destroying it. The battle was a victory and many credited the contribution of the dwarves as being a key to success, including General Montfort. After the battle Thargbella and Brother Larad Omanna, the local cleric of Akana, coordinated efforts and worked tirelessly for days to tend to the wounded. Personality and Abilities Mother Thargabella is a friendly and matronly old dwarven woman and devout follower of Moradin. Woe to those who would think she is a pushover though, as she has no problem with a firm rebuke when warranted. She she wears earthy colors and, if forced to go into battle, will pick up her warhmmer and don her armor and silvered helm and do so without hesitation. Thargbella can call upon the forth circle of divine magics and is well versed in religion, cosmology and history. She is capable of brewing potions and it is said that if she has the time, money and inclination that she can craft rings imbued with divine magic. She is also capable of melee combat and is a good shot with a crossbow. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs